That's Right
That's Right is a song recorded by Ciara featuring artist Lil' Jon for Ciara's second album "Ciara: The Evolution." The song was written by Ciara, the Clutch, Jonathan Smith, LaMarquis Jefferson and Jasper Cameron. It was produced by Lil' Jon. Lil' Jon had produced Ciara's debut single "Goodies." It is a female empowerment song telling the story of a woman who does not let her boyfriend's selfish needs prevent her from having fun. Song Background The song has a crunk sound that Lil' Jon is known for. It samples Lathun's song "Freak It" and The Dream's "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World." Single Release "That's Right" was initially confirmed as the fourth official single from the album and was initially meant to be the third UK single from the album. However, it was decided that "Can't Leave 'em Alone" would be released instead. There were rumors that "That's Right" was slated for release as the next single after "Can't Leave 'em Alone," but eventually it was cancelled for unknown reasons. It was one of three choices with "Like a Boy" and "Can't Leave 'em Alone" for the second US single, according to Ciara's official MySpace voting poll. However, "Like a Boy" was released before polling was completed. The single was confirmed on Ciara's official MySpace blog. Music Video The music video for "That's Right" was directed by The Fat Cats and filmed the day before the filming of "Can't Leave 'em Alone." On July 11, 2007, a clip of the video videotaped by an unknown person, was released on the internet. On December 25, 2007 at midnight, the video became available for download on Ciara's official MySpace blog. On January 15, 2008, "That's Right" premiered on BET's "106 & Park." Video Synopsis The video begins with a close-out shot of a gas station amongst which a telephone rings. The shot changes to where we see Ciara, Monica, and Ciara's head-choreographer, Jamaica, sitting in a car at a gas pump. She sends the caller "straight to voice-mail" and begins to discuss how she's taking independence from her significant other. The shot changes again to where Lil Jon is shouting "I bet you won't get crunk!" Ciara proceeds to ride down the street until she reaches a food mart where she dances to choreography along with male friends. The shot then changes to her in all leather with her girls "gettin' crunk." They all begin to dance until the ending of the song where a distant fading shot of Ciara is shown. Critical Reception "That’s Right" received positive reviews from music critics. Bill Lamb of About.com said the song is "crunktastic" and "the intensity rarely lets up." He also wrote it is one of the top tracks on "The Evolution." Jill Menze of Billboard published, it's a "bass-heavy, dancefloor jam." Jody Rosen of Entertainment Weekly said the song "combines eerily quiet crooning with a squall of synthesizer buzzes and percussion clatter." Matt Cibula of PopMatters published, "it's powerful booty-bass-lovin' bubble-crunk to the 9th degree." Bertan Budak of Ukmusic.com called it an "electrifying album opener." Budak continued to say Ciara sings with a "sexy mellow voice with Jon's in your face type rapping." Category:Songs